Ten Galleons
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: It's the Yule Ball, and everyone's heading down to the Great Hall. While waiting for his date to appear from the dormitories, Harry gets talking to Fred, and they make a bet of ten galleons. But what and who is it on, and which of the two of them is the eventual winner?


qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Ten Galleons

A Fremione Fanfiction

Harry Potter

Rated K+

It's the Yule Ball, and everyone's heading down to the Great Hall. While waiting for his date to appear from the dormitories, Harry gets talking to Fred, and they make a bet of ten galleons. But what and who is it on, and which of the two of them is the eventual winner?

"Hey, Harry. So, how's the Gryffindor champion?" Harry turned around from where he was waiting at the foot of the stairs up to the girls dormitories at the sound of someone addressing him. He nodded at the Weasley twin who was dressed in black robes with dark, forest green trimmings that complemented his hair perfectly and resumed watching and waiting for his date to appear.

"I'm good, Fred. You are Fred, right?" Fred nodded in the affirmative. "Worried about the Ball, and the first dance, obviously. You?"

"Me, I'm good. Looking forward to the Ball, actually. I can't wait to show off my date." Fred couldn't help the touch of pride that was evident in his voice at the thought of his date.

"Who is your date?" Harry enquired. He truly had no idea. He knew George was going with Angelina, and Lee with Alicia, but Fred had kept quiet about his date, confirming he had one but no more, leaving everyone curious, and desperate to know which was, no doubt, his intention.

"I'm not saying, it's a surprise. You're going with one of the twins in your year aren't you? Parvarti, right?"

Harry looked at Fred in surprise, and the twin put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I keep up with the gossip. Especially when it involves twins!" he joked.

"Yeah, I am. But why do you insist on not telling anyone who your date is? Surely you realise that everyone is desperate to know who you're dating. Why do you insist on keeping us in the dark when it comes to who you're going to the Ball with?"

Fred shifted from foot to foot. "It was actually the girl I'm going with who wanted to keep it quiet. She wants to surprise her friends apparently; because she says that they won't believe her if she says she's going with me." Fred shrugged, he knew exactly what she meant, but didn't want to make too big a deal of it in front of Harry.

"I will tell you something about her, though." Fred continued, as Harry looked at him enquiringly, wanting to know anything about his mysterious date. "She's-" he broke off as George and Angelina stopped in front of them.

"You alright, Freddie?" George clapped his twin brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Georgie, I'm just peachy."

"She not ready yet?"

"Guessing not George. Anyway, you know I'm not meeting her here, you know that."

George shrugged, and conceded the point. "Anyway, have fun waiting, Angie and I are off."

Fred smiled at his brother and Angelina's retreating backs, calling after them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" George raised a single finger in response, not even bothering to look back, earning a light slap around the head from Angelina, who had seen.

"What do you mean; you're not meeting her here? Is she not in Gryffindor?" Harry questioned, temporarily forgetting that Fred had been about to tell him something about the mystery girl.

"No, she is in Gryffindor, but we're going to meet up in the entrance hall. That's why I'm hanging around with you; she's probably not ready yet. Even if she was, we're still meeting in the entrance hall in around," he checked his watch, "ten minutes."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Anyway, I was about to tell you something about her, wasn't I? What was I going to say again?" Fred made a big pantomime of pretending to rack his brains, but the twinkle in his eye gave away the fact that he knew exactly what he was going to say, and was going to take great pleasure in saying it. "Oh yeah, I remember. Well, Harry, I'm willing to bet, say, ten galleons, that she will be the most beautiful girl there. Do you want to take me up on that?" Fred looked sure of himself, and Harry's mind flitted to Cho, who would be at the Ball, as well as Fleur, who was considered extraordinarily beautiful wearing just school uniform – Merlin only knows how good she would look in a ball gown.

"I'll take you up on the bet. Ten galleons, right?" They shook on it, and Harry saw a slight smirk on Fred's face, as if he was already planning on how to spend the money.

"What are you betting on?" Parvarti had now appeared and was looking curiously from Fred to Harry and back again.

"Oh, Fred's bet me ten galleons that his date will be the best looking girl there." Harry told her causally. "Anyway, you look – er, lovely. Really pretty. So, um, well, shall we, possibly, go down to the hall, then?" he stuttered.

Parvarti nodded, and looked pointedly at his arm until he offered it to her, blushing slightly.

"You know what; I think I might join you." Fred told them, walking behind them, and bending down slightly to whisper in Harry's ear, "Smooth, Harry. Real smooth."

Harry glared at him, and the three of them headed down to the entrance hall together. When they reached it, they joined the hourdes of people hanging around. They hung around chatting for a bit, laughing at Malfoy, who looked distinctly uncomfortable at the way Pansy Parkinson was hanging off him, constantly fawning over him, and drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Well, I never thought that I'd see the ferret looking uncomfortable with attention." Fred mocked. "He really is an arse, deserves everything he gets, particularly getting turned into a bouncing ferret." Harry looked at him. Although he knew Fred had no liking of Malfoy, he'd never heard him quite this venomous. He shrugged it off though, after all, when he and Fred did talk it wasn't often about Malfoy.

As time passed, Fred started checking his watch every thirty seconds, tapping his foot. Harry peered at the watch, and saw it was nearly the time when Fred's date would appear. He was about to say something, but was distracted by Ron and Padma coming up to them. The two sisters immediately fell into whispered conversation, and the three boys all looked at each other. Ron broke the silence.

"So, where's your date, then Fred? Is she like Hermione's date, and most likely doesn't actually exist?" Harry elbowed his best friend in the side, he, for one, believed Hermione did have a date, and understood if she didn't want to tell anybody.

"She'll be here." Fred sounded confident. "We arranged to meet …" he trailed off, staring at a point behind and above Harry and Ron's heads.

"Wow… Harry, you owe me ten galleons." Fred's voice was little above a whisper as he pushed between the two fourth years and headed towards the stairs. Harry and Ron both turned around, and Padma and Parvarti halted their conversation as all four of them watched Fred walk slowly over to a hovering girl. He offered his hand to her, and she readily took it, as he walked up the couple of stairs that separated them and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, causing a slight blush to light her creamy, flawless cheeks. Harry, Ron, Padma and Parvarti were still standing in shocked silence as Fred led his date over to a quiet corner, whispering to her all the while, causing a happy, dreamy smile to grace her lips as she quietly retorted and look up at him as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, before looking over at Harry and winking, mouthing "ten galleons", over the top of Hermione's head.


End file.
